Is That The Truth?
by lostmidtranslation
Summary: Just something I think happened after the war. I hope it explains why George would marry Angelina Johnson, but also, what happened to Katie.KBGW, FWAJ, T at the moment, though if you think it needs more, please let me know!


_**DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognise was invented by JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing.**_

_**Essentially, I refused to believe that George Weasley would marry Angelina Johnson, so I thought that… well, something like this would make sense**_

_**It's George/Katie and… well, rather sad**_

_**Let me know if I've rated this right… **_

_**Hope you enjoy!!**_

_**---**_

_**George Weasley: **He's not Fred, I am!  
**Fred Weasley: **Honestly, woman. And you call yourself our mother...  
**Molly: **[to Fred] Oh, I'm sorry, George.  
**Fred Weasley: **I'm only joking, I am Fred!  
_

_**Katie:**_

_I watch him come through the door and launch myself into his arms. _

"_I've been going out of my mind. Why're you so late?" He kisses me and it doesn't matter anymore._

"_Did anyone drop by?" A small pause, I shake my head, he kisses me again, then he laughs into my ear and pushes me back gently, I look around for Fred. _

"_Where's-"_

"_Mum's looking after him. Something went wrong with Harry's breakout." a small pause, he leans over and whispers into my ear. "He got hit by a curse. H-his ear's gone."_

_He pulls me over to the sofa and wraps his arms around my waist, holding onto me. "Look, Katie…" He sighs and I run a hand gently through his hair, "Katie… I know I say this every time… but, it's only because every time I walk out that door, I panic, because I'm terrified I'm not going to make it back for you." I laugh and curl up against him, kissing him softly on the lips. He pushes me away again._

"_You will." I pause and he tilts my chin up with a finger, gently enticing me to continue._

"_How do you know?" _

"_You'll never leave me." I swallow, trying to banish the tears rising in my throat. "You know that." He squeezes my hand and pulls me to my feet. _

"_Come on." He pulls me towards his bedroom, already starting to pull off his shirt. _

"_For god's sake, make up your mind." I laugh, he pulls me towards him and kisses me. "Oh, God, you know if you weren't in the Order, you wouldn't get this trea-" He slams his lips to mine and I decide I'm not in the mood for an argument._

_-+-_

_It's really weird watching Fred now. Everyone assumed he was George when he woke up. His brother was there, shaking him, shouting "can you hear me?" and "What's your name?" _

_He woke up with the single utterance, "George." _

_Later, he'd tell me that he said it, because he heard his voice, knew it was his brother and called out to him, asking for help. He didn't know he'd bugger the world up, did he?_

"_So," I whisper to George, the real George, with two ears, as I lay in bed next to him three weeks later. His fingers absent-mindedly play with my hair, he leans forward and kisses me slowly and deliberately, propping himself up on one elbow. "What did you want to ask me earlier?" He blushes and looks away, leans over to his bedside table and collapses back onto his pillows. _

"_I-if… after the war ends… you'll marry me." he smiles awkwardly and I grin back. _

"_George… you'll…" I close my eyes, breathe in and out and nod. "Of course. It'll give us something to live for." _

"_What?" He tilts his head and sits up. I join him, pulling the duvet up to my chest to stay warm. _

"_Each other." I wink and he slams his lips into mine, murmuring 'I love you', making them vibrate. _

_-+-_

_Molly now think's I'm dating George, who is really Fred. Oh, Merlin, life got confusing. _

"_I bloody hate Harry," I murmur as I dance with **my** George, my fiancé. "It's all his bloody fault." He laughs and I lean against his chest, enjoying holding onto him. "But I love Bill and Fleur, and wedding slow songs. It's nice to dance with you." _

"_Mum thinks you're dancing with Fred, so don't get too close." _

"_She's your **mother.** Surely she of all people can tell the difference between you?" _

"_You'd think. Fred seems to think it's funny." I roll my eyes. _

"_He **would**, wouldn't he?" The pair of us laugh and Fred cuts in. _

"_I would what?" He says as he kisses my cheek. "Alright, babe?" _

"_I'm going to punch you, little brother." George says as he walks past us. "Or shall I snog Angelina instead?" Fred bristles, but whirls me onto the dance floor so George cannot commit his threat. _

"_Well, what would I find funny?" _

"_The fact your mother, and most of our friends, can't tell the difference between you."_

"_I know." He says, mock exasperated as he leans close to me, "You'd think they'd notice the lack of ear, wouldn't you?!" I shake my head and pull away from him as the song ends. _

_He goes off and finds Angelina, who is also privy to the little joke the twins are playing on the rest of the world, and I find my George, sitting with Lee Jordan (who doesn't know) and Alicia Spinnet, (who also, would never figure it out if she was told it.)._

_-+-_

_Months later, it's getting ridiculous. It's like George and I are having an affair with each other, sneaking around with each other, trying our best not to get caught, not to have to explain ourselves._

_I wondered the other day, what they'd do if one of them got caught. If they were buried with the wrong names… I think I'd die. I think inside me, George or Fred, or whoever survived… something would break. Something would have to give. _

_We've all discussed what we want at our funerals, too. It was the first thing we did when we joined the Order. None of us want black, everyone wants a different shade of colour. The twins, for Angelina and I refer to them collectively now, want neon, bright yellows, greens and pinks. I want bright blue, bright red and Gold, and Angelina wants orange. _

_I absent-mindedly spin my engagement ring around the base of my finger, desperate to know what would happen if one of us… lost in the war. I don't want to think about it, but while I'm waiting for George to come back from work, or from sending Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products, the thoughts just drift back into my head. _

_I'm overcome with the urge to gag, suddenly, choking on the taste of my coffee. I throw up in the bathroom, and am reduced to bed rest and constant care for the next three days. _

_Bloody hate it when I'm ill. _

_-+-_

_Oh, God… this can't be happening. This can't happen. This can't…_

_My DA Galleon burned today, while I was at work with George, he looked at me funny when I told him, then, realisation hit the pair of us simultaneously. _

"_I have an errand to run," He murmured as he kissed me and pulled away. "I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in twenty minutes?" _

"_OK…" I murmur, reluctant to let go of his hand. "I love you."_

"_You mean the world to me." He ran and I didn't see him for hours afterwards. _

_-+-_

"_You mean the world to me." _

_His last words to me. He didn't speak before we entered the castle, but when we split up, he kissed me for what felt like an eternity. I never thought it would be our last. _

_I missed his death… I say it now like it was an event, but I always thought we'd go together, him, Fred, Angelina and me. We've been together since day one, I never imagined a time without him. _

"_Katie!" A hand grips my arm and I turn to see Fred, staring at me. "You're… are you alright?" _

"_What do you think?" I retort angrily, wrenching myself from his grip. "Just-just leave me alone." I pull back, turning away and feeling the tears blossom in my eyes, "I can't bear to… to see him." _

"_But… Katie, it's me." Fred repeats, "Not George. Me." _

"_I…" I scream into his arms, he wraps them around me and directs me towards the bedroom George and I once shared. I feel my ring hit against the doorframe as he almost forces me through the door and makes me sit down on the bed. _

"_There's a…" A small gesture in the corner. I look up and see the teddy bear, sitting there, staring at me with live eyes, wild and blue. _

"_Where'd it come from?" _

"_It's been here for days." He says, not meeting my eye. "Ever since-" _

"_OK." I murmur, striding towards it and noticing the letter which lies on its stomach. _

_**Dear Katie, **_

_**If you're reading this, then I suppose this is it. We can't be together any more, but know, I'm always going to be beside you, always going to be watching over you. **_

_**I wanted you to know I was happy when I died. I know I would have been - I was thinking of how life would be with you, after the war. How we'd have children, how we'd be… perfect. I guess… it won't happen any longer. The teddy is my gift to you, it's something you can hold onto and cuddle when you feel you want to cry. You know I'll look after you. **_

_**I'll never leave you, you know that, and… I know you'll always remember me. **_

_**I'm watching over you day and night.**_

_**Never forget I love you, and will always think you're the most beautiful girl in the world. **_

_**All my love, and don't be too sad, **_

_**George. xxx**_

_I rub my eyes and pick up the bear. Fred is looking away, blushing, staring at the floor. Tears dripping from my nose, I squeeze the teddy with all my might, never expecting the voice from within it. _

"_Katie, I love you," His voice. It echoes around the silent room and suddenly I'm returned to the night before the war. He runs his hand over me, kisses me as I close my eyes and remember, the tears falling freely now. _

"_Katie?" Fred's voice now, "Kat, are you alri-"_

"_Can I be alone?" I whisper, listening to the teddy speak again. He nods and leaves. _

_I sit down, take off my shoes, top and jeans, and curl up under his bedcovers, holding onto the bear, clutching it with all my might. It repeats its earlier sentiment, and I feel my throat burn, my eyes start watering and the tears drip down my face, across the bridge of my nose and onto the pillow. I pull my hair from the plait it's in, let it cascade over the pillow like George always loved, run my fingers through it and lose the will to carry on. _

"_Take me," I whisper, no longer willing to live without him. "Please take me with you." _

_--Fred--_

_I hear her crying and half go to comfort her. I stop myself in seconds, realising it'll do more harm than good. _

_George is going to marry Angelina. That's what everyone thinks. It's not true. I am. Frederick William Weasley. One ear, one brain, one half of a soul. The other half ripped her apart. _

_When she doesn't emerge one morning a few weeks later, the flat in silence for once, Angelina sends me to check on her. She's laying in his bed, clutching her teddy bear, the ghost of tears across her cheeks._

"_Katie?" Silence. She doesn't look like she's awake. I step towards her, trying to make as little noise as possible. I reach her side and, laying my hand on her cheek, I realise she's cold. "Kat? Kat, wake up!"_

_Silence. _

"_**Ange**! Kat's not…" She skids into the room and looks at me, "She's not well." I hope._

_She leans forward, trying to feel for her pulse. _

"_It's there, very weak, but it's there." She affirms kindly, pulls some pyjamas over her underwear and we apparate her to St. Mungo's. I look over at Angelina as they wheel Katie into a diagnosis room. She returns my gaze just as intently, tears glistening in her eyes._

"_You alright?" She murmurs, reaching out a hand to hold mine. "I knew this would… she's been feeling so awful." _

"_What is it?" I ask, suddenly scared to find out. _

"_I was reading up on it, for my qualification… you know, I was going to try and get work here… with Kat. And it turns out that… you can die of a broken heart." _

_I breathe out, my chest suddenly tightening._

"_She can't be so-"_

"_Look at her, Fred." She half shouts, "She's a mess and that bear's not done her any good. I swear, she's been worse since you told her it was there." _

"_I couldn't see her sobbing every night. What was I supposed to do? Lie and tell her I was George?" _

"_No. You could have…" I hold out my hand and stop her as the healer opens the door. "Is she OK?" _

_There's a moment of hesitation where the inevitable comes alive. She's dead. She's not going to come back to us. She's with him. She's happy. _

"_She's been poisoned." Poison? **Poison? **_

"_What?" I jump from my seat and Angelina rises too. "How?" _

"_Well, it appears to have been…" She stops, the healer, and wipes her forehead, "I know she was part of Dumbledore's Army, she talked about it all the time." She pauses and looks back into the private ward, "I assume she lost someone? That's why she's not been at wor-" _

"_My brother." I supply shortly, "Is she going to be alright?" I say, suddenly bored of the niceties. _

"_We… we don't know. We think she brewed the poison herself, it's a complex one, which really need an extensive NEWT Knowledge, and she had that, certainly." There's a silence, a long, uncomfortable one where Angelina rocks up on the balls of her feet, trying to see into the ward room. "We're trying our best." _

_I stop, stare into the room behind the healer. She's lying there, the ghost of those tears still resting on her cheeks, unable to let go of the teddy bear because her body is frozen in time. _

"_Stop." I whisper. "Please… I know it's wrong, and I know she's going to do the world worse for… for dying, but… please… she needs this. She needs to be with him again. I don't think she'll ever be the same without him…"_

_Angelina nods beside me. _

"_You have to leave her. You have to… so she's happy."_

_--Katie--_

"_Thank you.."_

_I appear to Fred and Angelina the night before my funeral, knowing there are only minutes for me to say the things I wanted to say. _

"_I'm sorry I… I won't be around." I murmur, and Angelina attempts to reach out to my hand. I grasp it between my own lightly, still able to feel very slightly. "I just couldn't be… without him." _

"_I know," She breathes, and Fred looks like he's about to cry. _

"_Is… is he alright?" I nod. _

"_He misses you." There's a small pause and a glistening bell sounds. "I have to go." _

_They watch me fade away with small, tearful smiles and I hear Angelina's sobs as my hand slips from hers. I turn into the light and step forward, knowing I no longer have that time to say goodbye. _

_He meets me on the other side, a wry smile and an embarrassed blush. _

"_You had to do it, didn't you, Katie?" He says, even though he's smiling. "You couldn't wait." _

"_Hey!" I lightly punch him on the arm, "What… what else was I going to do?" He tilts his head, confused. "Without you… I wouldn't have been anything. Without you, life's not worth living. It would have just been existence."_

_He curls his hand around mine and squeezes it. _

"_I love you, Katie." _

_----_

**A/N Hope you enjoyed… I don't think there's a lot to say to it, so …**

**Please R&R**

**Much Love**

**xxx**


End file.
